


something good this way comes

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, R plus L equals J, Reunions, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Sam comes back to the Wall after the defeat of the Others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good this way comes

**Author's Note:**

> written on tumblr for an anon who wanted Jon/Sam plus war's end kiss and 'I almost lost you' kiss. This includes ridiculously optimistic speculation that most probably will _not_ come to pass, but that's what wishful thinking is for. The title is from Jakob Dylan and I own nothing except the speculation.

When Sam  _finally_  reaches the Wall from Oldtown, he doesn’t know what to expect, but considering what news he had gotten on his way back, he doesn’t expect anything good.

He expects to find the Wall in ruins. He doesn’t expect most of those ruins to be  _burnt_  ruins. He hadn’t expected to find Jon alive, considering that he had read Bowen Marsh’s letter.

He especially had  _not_  expected the story Pyp, Grenn, Edd and Satin tell him, though.

“You are telling me that they  _killed_  him, then he  _came back to life_  with a shining sword or something and that he  _rode a dragon_?”

A moment later he hears an inhuman screech and when he raises his head he sees -

_A bloody dragon fending the sky and heading towards them._

It flies above their heads and disappears towards Moletown.

“… that was - that was -”

“A dragon,” Grenn supplies, still looking more or less awed.

“Was it the black one? It’s probably the queen. Or not. Could be her nephew. Pardon, _other_  nephew,” Pyp supplies.

“Wait - wait,  _Aegon Targaryen_  is alive? And who’s the other nephew?”

“Our Lord Commander, that’s who it is. Not Bowen Marsh, of course,” Edd sighs. “Turns out that Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark  _did_  have a son before both of them died.”

Sam is half-sure he’s going to faint.

“So - so  _Jon_  is actually - and he  _came back to life_?”

Satin takes pity on him and nods towards what used to be the yard. “Go down there, walk straight on the left, there should be a fairly large tent. Then there’s a lot of others for the wounded and so on, but he was in there last I checked. He kind of got hurt before riding said dragon and he’s banged up, but he’s going to live. Well, it would be ridiculous if he wouldn’t _considering that he died and came back to life once_ , but I don’t even want to know what’s behind it. Go, he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thank you,” Sam says, and heads for the yard. He belatedly realizes he didn’t ask where the hell the other dragons were, but he’s not sure he wants to know - considering the state the Wall is in, there has to be some ruin apt to house them.

Gods,  _dragons_.

Thankfully he’s wearing his black garb, so no one stops in, and the people in front of Jon’s tent are people he knew, so they let him in without much of a fuss.

The first thing he notices is that Satin’s concept of  _banged up_  must be radically different from his own, because if Jon had half a burned arm before now he can see burns on  _both_ , even if it doesn’t look like he’s in too much pain from  _that._  Also, half of his face is a gigantic bruise, he has a scar from what looks like a knife wound on the other and Sam has no clue of how he’s perfectly fine staying  _shirtless_  in the middle of fucking winter this far north, but his entire chest is bandaged.

_Banged up_.

The moment he walked inside, Jon had been writing a letter, but he obviously hears him because he looks up at him a moment later, and - Sam doesn’t even know what should expect either, but then Jon smiles just a tiny bit.

“I thought you were  _dead_ ,” Sam says, and it wasn’t exactly what he had imagined he’d say firs thing.

Jon’s smile becomes a bit wider as he shrugs minutely. “I thought I was, too, for that matter.”

“And instead I’m told you’re  _riding dragons_.”

“… that was true, but I’ll be glad to never do it again in my life. How do you think I burned _both_  of my arms?”

“You - you’re - how are you so  _calm_  about it?”

Jon shrugs again. “I  _have_  to be. And by the way,  _why the hell are you here_ , Oldtown was safe as far as -”

Sam doesn’t even let him finish before taking the last two steps and sitting next to him.

“First, it might have been but - but you thought I’d just  _stay_  there until I got any news? And second, I didn’t  _need_  to be there anymore,” he says, and brings down the collar of his shirt to show the maester’s chain he has around his neck. Sure, it only has one link, but it was enough to assure the title and leave, and whatever else he needs he can learn here. “And considering that while I was trying to get it I was also hoping that when I came back  _you_  would be the Lord Commander, you’d better not tell me you’re off ruling a realm or something.”

Jon snorts loudly, then shakes his head. “Not even if they paid me to. And well, as long as no one objects, I hadn’t planned on going anywhere. If they let me, of course, but -”

“Well,  _good_ ,” Sam interrupts him, and - damn it, fine, he just  _can’t not_ , and the last time they kissed it was long before Sam left Castle Black (it was before Jon was elected, for that matter), and the idiot could have  _died_  and he’s there with burned arms, stab wounds all over his chest and rode a bloody  _dragon_  and maybe he realizes why Jon is trying to just be nonchalant about this. Anyone else would lose their wits. So he tries to be as gentle as possible before moving forward and kissing Jon, effectively preventing any answer, and the moment Jon’s hand clutches at his neck (and it’s weird, his temperature is running a lot hotter than usual but he doesn’t feel any burn on his finger) he just goes for it completely, swallowing the moan that comes out of Jon’s mouth the moment Sam slips his tongue past his lips - his own hands go clutch at Jon’s admittedly dirty hair (though they feel as if they’re dirty with ashes rather than, well,  _regular dirt_ ) and  _damn_  but Jon is ridiculously warm against him and he doesn’t know how long does the kiss last, but when they part for air he goes for another again without talking. It’s a bit slower, though, and Sam knows they should really talk some more, but he figures this can wait until later.

After all, there’s no Others to fight anymore, no reason for either of them to leave, no king or queen or  _whoever_  requesting their presence and nothing at all that sounds like a good reason to stop, and so he doesn’t.

 

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Good This Way Comes (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879564) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave), [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine)




End file.
